


Painful lies

by Myidolnayarivera



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Applejack is a stay at home mom, Cheating, F/F, F/M, GP! Sunset, Kidnapped, Lies, M/M, Making Love, Racehl is Sunsets Ex and New assistant, Rape, Sunset cheats on Applejack with Rachel, Sunset in a suit, Sunset is a business woman, affair, painful lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myidolnayarivera/pseuds/Myidolnayarivera
Summary: Sunset Shimmer and Applejack have been married for 10 years (5 dating and 5 married ) with 3 kids. Sunset is a businesswoman while Applejack stays home watching the kids. Sunset's gets a hot new Assistant who turns out to be her ex-girlfriend Rachel. Find out more in Painful lies. GP! Sunset.
Relationships: Applejack/Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sunset Shimmer/Original Character(s)





	Painful lies

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel 28  
> sunset and Applejack 29  
> David is 18  
> Emily is 10  
> Hannah is 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset new Assistant

Sunset Shimmer walked out of the bathroom buttoning up her suit jacket, "Leaving for work already"Applejack said from the queen side bed. Sunset looked at her Wife straightening her tie , "Yeah only because i'm getting a new Assistant today and I can't faint to meet her"Sunset said brushing her long red and yellow hair. Sunset looked at her Wife, "You know what i mean Babe"Sunset said noticing Jealousy rising inside her wife. Sunset walked towards Applejack, "Now a quiet kiss goodbye and then I'm off"Sunset said bending down to her wife level. 

Sunset pulled Applejack into a passionate kiss making the Blonde haired women gasp in surprise, "Now i'll see you tonight"Sunset said smiling at her wife sweetly. Sunset grabbed her briefcase from beside the door, 'Let's go meet my new assistant' Sunset though walking out of the bedroom. Sunset hopped into her car with a look of excitement before starting up the car, ' I'll wonder what she looks like' Sunset thought pulling out of the parking lot. Sunset looking at the golden band on her finger, "Man 10 years with the love of my life what more can come "Sunset said looking back on the road.

Sunset parked her car into her personal parking spot before getting out of the car, "Welcome Back Mrs. Shimmer you new Assailant is in your office waiting for you"Kevin her boss said making the Bacon haired girl smile at him. Sunset walked towards her office welcoming all her coworkers, ' Its now or never Shimmer' Sunset thought placing her hand on the handle of her office door. Sunset opened the door, "Hello......No way"Sunset said gasping when she finally saw the girl sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

Sunset stood by the door mouth opened wide, "Your my new Assistant"Sunset said finally walking side her office. Sunset dropped her briefcase placing her hand on her mouth, "Hey Sunset how you been"Rachel said getting up from the chair. Sunset eyes wandered to Rachel legs, "Uhhhh ummmm great"Sunset said playing with her tie. Sunset slowly walked towards her desk, "Uhhhh please sit back down"Sunset said voice become hoarse from being nervous. Sunset eyes Wandered on Rachel red glossy lips, 'Damn it shimmer stop it' Sunset thought tearing her eyes away from Rachel. 

Sunset grabbed onto her chair tightly, "hey Sunset are you okay"Rachel asked Sunset who was sweating bullets. Sunset leaned back into her chair, "Uhhh yeah so ummm why did you want this job"Sunset said rittling with her tie. Sunset finally looked at Rachel who was smiling at her, "I needed the Money"Rachel said fixing her red hair. Sunset tapped her foot on the ground, "Alright Rachel you can start by getting me a coffee with light creamer and 3 sugars"Sunset said to the red head. Sunset leaned back into the chair , "Alright Boss"Rachel said slowly getting up from the chair. Sunset watched as Rachel left her office, 'Nice Ass...ughhh stop it' Sunset thought throwing her head back.

Sunset opened her laptop and began working on Documents, "Alright coffee light creamer and 3 sugars for the Boss lady"Rachel said placing the cup of coffee beside Sunset Laptop. Sunset flash Rachel a quick smile before going back to work, "So your married"Rachel asked making Sunset pause at what she was doing. Sunset picked up her coffee, "Yeah I'm am for 10 years with 3 kids"Sunset said sipping on her coffee. Sunset went to place the coffee down but ended up spilling it on herself. 

Sunset jumped out of her chair yelping in pain, "Shit I'll go get some paper towels"Rachel said running out of the door leaving Sunset in pain. Sunset took off her suit jacket still in terrible pain, 'This is going to leave a scar' Sunset thought as Rachel came back with Paper towels. Sunset watched as Rachel grabbed paper towels and started rubbing them on her shirt, "Take it off so i'll can treat the burn"Rachel said making Sunset stop breathing. Sunset riddled with her fingers, "Uhhh"Sunset said blushing cursing herself in her head. 

Sunset slowly started to take off her shirt looking away from Rachel, "Sit down"Rachel said pushing Sunset back in her chair. Sunset still wasn't looking at Rachel, "Just please hurry its cold"Sunset said looking at the picture of Applejack sitting on the couch. Sunset felt Rachel grab her hand, "Sunset look at me"Rachel said making the red and yellow haired girl groan. Sunset looked at Rachel, "Now what's wrong you been all distanced since you found out i'll was your new Assistant"Rachel asked placing her hand onto of Sunsets. Sunset felt her blood stop running, 'Well shit what now' Sunset thought looking around the room.

Sunset finally gave in, "Rachel i was distanced because your my ex-girlfriend and i'll guess seeing you here i guess i'm started to fall for you again"Sunset said looking into Rachel hazel eyes. Sunset placed her free hand on her face , "And what's so wrong with that so you may be falling for me again"Rachel said pulling Sunset up from the chair. Sunset pointed to her ring, "I'm married to a wonderful women who drives me crazy and she the mother of my three kids"Sunset said pointing to the picture of Applejack sitting on the floor with David , Emily and Hannah sitting beside her. Sunset looked back at Rachel not realizing she doesnt have a shirt on. 

Sunset Gasp when she felt Rachel Lips on hers , 'Pull away pull away' Sunset thought panicking a little but she doesn't she lets herself be pushed against the wall. Sunset wrapped her arms around Rachel waist, 'Applejack doesn't have to know' Sunset thought making the kiss deeper. Sunset pulled away for air, "but she doesn't have to know"Sunset said making the redhead girl smile. Sunset brought her lips back onto Rachel's, "Now we really should get back to work"Rachel said handing Sunset a new shirt. Sunset nodded putting on the shirt kissing Rachel cheek before going back to her desk, "Grab me a snack from the kitchen please"Sunset said typing on her laptop.

Sunset eyes landed on her wedding ring, ' Let's hope i'll won't regret this' Sunset thought playing with her wedding ring. Sunset felt guilt eating her up but she just ignored it and went back to her work, "Do you still like oreo's"Rachel asked walking back inside the office holding a thing of oreo's. Sunset smiled at Rachel nodding, "Yeah i'll do"Sunset said taking the oreo's planting a kiss on Rachel cheek. Sunset placed the Oreo's on her desk looking back at her laptop, "Almost time to head home already man time flies"Sunset said leaning on the chair. Sunset phone lit up reliving a Text from Applejack. 

My Sweet Apple:😍😍😍 Missing you my love 

S: Missing you Babe see ya soon 😘😘😘

My sweet Apple: My brother and his wife kept Emily and Hannah while David stayed at his friends so you 😉😉😉

S: Sweet 🎉😃

Sunset smiled before placing her Phone back on her desk, "Score"Sunset whispered placing her feet on her desk. Sunset looked at Rachel who sat in the chair in front of her desk reading a book, ' I'll get a wife and a girlfriend at the same time yeah baby 'Sunset thought closing her eyes. What Sunset didn't know was an old friend from her past was watching from her window smirking, "She will pay for hat she done"The mask stranger said before running away from the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont hate me.

**Author's Note:**

> Appleshimmer rocks


End file.
